Shadow vs. Sound: Shiden Rei Senju vs. Yuka
As Shiden follows a lead to a village that sighted a Sound Ninja, he says to himself,"I hate when Toshiro sends me on missions like these." Yuka, being as cautious as ever watched his pursuer from the shadows, ready to strike and flee at a moment's notice and as Shiden got close, Yuka gestured to his teammates to spread out. He walks along further on the path and as he does, he hears sounds in the forest, so he stops and puts his finger in the ground and says to himself, "1, 2, 3, 4.....12." Then he puts his palm in the ground, gets up, and keeps on walking along the path. Yuka signals his comrades with the chirps of birds native to the area as to disguise both himself and what he was really doing. As soon as the signal stopped, the four of them carried out the order being as stealthy as a fox. "You know, you should stop trying to hide I can sense you." "Aww, damn it" a kids voice says as he come out of the bushes. "Son, why did you follow me?" "Because I wanted to see you fight." Shiden summons a bird and send it flying back to the village. Yuka smiles to himself, remembering when a similar situation happened some years back and gave the next signal in the form of a bird's song. "I wonder how long it will take for them to realize we are here, our intel tells us the leader Shiden is a sensory but I know nothing else however, we are very good at hiding our presence from even sensory types." He thought to himself. "When are you guys gonna come out and attack, don't think I didn't notice you guys. Come on or I will force you all to come out." To fake them out, Yuka sent out a group of four birds to attack them who then flew away and Yuka gave a silent signal to mask their presence better. "Ok looks like I have to force you four ninja to come out." Then he weaves 5 hand signs and 4 water dragon's appear from the spots where the ninja were and throws them in front of Shiden. "So like I had to force you 4 out. Bet your wondering how I still found you all, I will tell you later if I have to use that." What Shiden thought was his team were actually advanced substitution jutsu to resembled ninja but without being able to discern who exactly they were and the moment they fell face down in front of Shiden, the jutsu was released. "Looks like I really have to force you all out." Shiden weaves a hand sigh and where ever the ninja are, a water prison forms around them. He then makes the four come to the path he was on. "These are the real you, because I use water from every where to sense people, Look under your shoes. There is sappy water on your shoes that is infused with my chakra. You can't replicate it or fake it. So who are you four?" Yuka smiled and a a puff of smoke appeared again, being replaced this time by large branches and the four sound shinobi appeared on the branches of surrounding trees. "You underestimate us, we can use substitution at the last moment and appear on a branch as we did now. As for who we are, you should have some idea as you were sent here to chase us." "Really? maybe I didn't know who you guys were because you all were hiding behind substitutions. Now that I know who you all are, I'm going to kill you all." "If you really are so eager to fight then we shall fight however, tell me why you have it in for us, we have nothing personal against you and don't remember doing anything to wrong you but if we did, it was likely for a mission." "Its in order to maintain peace, you sound ninja are nothing but trouble, and its an order from our Kage." Shiden throws shuriken at the ninja. Team Yuka got out of the way just in time, retreating to a higher branch and Yuka hid his hands in his coat, got a sign ready and said "Orochimaru is dead and we have no desire to carry on his work besides, we are nothing like the sound ninja under him though I was the original sound ninja of Orochimaru. By the way, hide." With that, he set off a few coral mines he had earlier, making coral shards fly in every direction, looking for someone to attach to. Shiden uses Ice Release to make a wall around him, then he makes the wall of ice shot spikes towards the ninja. The coral embedded themselves in surrounding trees and bushes but while those who are embedded in bushes don't survive, new coral mines started to grow out of the trees. Yuka and his teammates narrowly get out of the way of the ice attack, countering with a barrage of kunai. A clone Shiden made earlier grabs one of Yuka's teammates and the clone freezes its self. Then the clone makes spikes stick out of him killing Yuka's teammate. Giving himself no time to grieve, Yuka gives the remaining two a signal to create eight clones each and surround him, getting ready to attack with a starter jutsu. Shiden then throws a smoke bomb down, sending a spread of shuriken at the ninja but only hitting the clones. Hopping out of the smoke, Shiden uses Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique and attacks the sound ninja. Not being able to dodge this attack, Yuka and his two teammates used the Sound_Release:Sonic Screech to blast the water coming at them and make a dry path in front of them, splitting the water into two. Quickly doing hand signs, Yuka does the Sound_Release:Siren's Song jutsu ikn Shiden's direction, trapping him in genjutsu. "Hm you call this a genjutsu?" Shiden the breaks out of the genjutsu and says, "I have Yin Release, the only genjutsu that works on me is Tsukuyomi." Then Shiden uses Water Release: Water Colliding Wave and a large wave comes towards the ninja with Shiden riding it. Then he uses Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks and mixes half of them with Ice Release, the sharks come towards the ninja ripping every thing in the way. One of Yuka summons a group of bats and they carry the team out of the way and as he was being carried out of the way, Yuka gave instructs to one in a tone not audible to Humans then set off the coral mines, sending more coral peices in every direction which Yuka and his team dodged. Finally, he uses the coral mine technique again, placing more in the water as a trap to go off when the enemy get's close. Shiden then claps his hands together and the wave gets larger and larger, expanding to be about 500 meters wide, anythin in its path is gulped up in all that water. Then Shiden uses Ice Release and freezes all of the water. He stops the wave and sharks from coming towards Yuka and his team. But then he weaves 2 hand signs and all of that ice starts to shoot thousands of spikes at Yuka and his teammates. "That took a bit of chakra." Yuka says something to the bats and they raise them high above the spikes trajectory, escaping harm. Yuka then instructs the bats to carry his remaining teammates to safty in a high frequency using chakra. Giving another instruction to the bat carrying him, getting set down on a high tree branch. Yuka then quickly does a series of hand signs and wait's for his opponent's next move. Then Shiden makes all of the ice go underground where it turns into water. Then he weaves 4 hand signs and then the area where Yuka was starts to get muddy, every thing starts to sink. "Eh, I'm not going to use that jutsu, it would kill you." Shiden then freezes the water underground. "Lets see what you got, I want to see your skill." Shiden then folds his arms waiting for Yuka to do something. Yuka stood facing Shiden, hiding his annoyance and worry. He thought to himself "I am not sure in a drawn out battle I could win and that is exactly where this seems to be going." Outloud he said "I swore never to use this jutsu again but it seems I must." While Using a long series of hand signs, Yuka inhaled deeply, exhaling with extreme force at the last hand sign and created a miniture tornado that grew in size and speed as it got further and further away from Yuka, going straight for Shiden. "Oh man, that twister is getting bigger and bigger." Shiden says to himself. Then he says to Yuka "Hey, thats a pretty nice jutsu, but its messing up our land, and you don't want to get my brother mad, so I have to get rid of it!." Then Shiden makes about 5 clones and they all use Water Release: Water Encampment Wall. The water gets sucked into the twister, and it made a water twister. Then Shiden and his clones use Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger and freezes the whole twister. "That took a bit of chakra. So whats next?" Shiden says. For the first time that day, Yuka laughed and laughed hard, scaring the birds and animals in the area. "I told you it was a forbidden jutsu and I am about to show you why!" Using another series of hand signs hidden in his clothes, the tornado starts moving within the ice, breaking it up until it shattered, sending shards everywhere. "Forbidden Art, Wrath of the Wind God!!!" The Sky darkens and the tornado increases it's speed to unnatural levels, sucking in everything around it, even Yuka who became trapped within it's eye. Within it's eye, Yuka struggles to survive as every ounce of his chakra is being drained.'' "You dumb ass, I told you not to try and mess up the land or my brother would get m .....!!!! Awww crap now he is coming, I can sense him can you stop it? Yuka laughed again and said from within the tornado "Let him come, my tornado will rip him apart just like it will you and then, the rest of this pathetic land! It will be a paradise of the winds once more!" With that, it charged at Shiden. "Are you sure about that he says as the twister gets closer and closer." Then shiden says, "Reverse Summoning." Then when the smoke cleared, Toshiro Senju and Seika Ryu Senju, Shiden's brother and sister was standing beside him. "What the hell is this, what did you do you retard?" Seika says. "What the .... You always blame stuff on me sis." Shiden says. "Because you start most of the disastrous things, and why the hell was I summoned here?" Seika replies. "Oh here you go with this bull...." shiden was about to say before he was cut off by Toshiro, "Heeeeeyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU, BEFORE I TELL Kaiyo THAT YOU 2 MESSED UP HER FLOWER GARDEN!!!" "No, were ok." Shiden an Seika say in a subdued manner. "Now, whoaaa thats a big twister, I can handle it. Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique." The dragon coils around the twister and sucks all the chakra from it making it disperse. Temporarally afloat in the air, in a last ditch attempt, Yuka uses the wind to allow himself to float down to safty using the god handsign then used the Sound Style: Sonic Screech jutsu using the last of his chakra in an attempt to scrabble their brains with a high enough sound frequency. "One of you 2 handle that, I used enough chakra already." Shiden says. "Fine, I will do it." Seika says. Seika then gets behind Yuka with her speed and grabs his neck right as he did the jutsu. The jutsu stops before it gets to Shiden and Toshiro. "Want me to kill him?" Seika says. "No, bring him with us and heal him, I want him as my apprentice and train him." Shiden says. "Ok" Toshiro and Seika says. They all head back to Shadogakure Related RP'S Shadow & Sound